This invention relates to display packages comprising a paper board card and a plastic blister pack secured to the card and containing an article to be displayed.
Blister card display packages are commonly used in retail merchandising in a pegboard display arrangement. Typically the packages include a paperboard card on which product or advertising information is printed and a plastic blister pack secured to the face of the card and forming a container in which products are displayed and held. A hole is typically formed at the top of the card so that the package can be held on an extended peg of a pegboard display. In this manner large volumes of varied items can be held on a pegboard with a plurality of packages positioned in stacked relation on each peg.
Whereas these prior art blister packages have been generally satisfactory, they are limited in the sense that the amount of space available on the display card for advertising and descriptive material is limited to the space on the display card not occupied by the blister pack.